


Touch

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had plenty of time to memorise every inch of Garrett Hawke’s body – hard muscle under smooth skin; lightly coated with soft dark hairs – Anders had healed Hawke after battle often enough, but giving Hawke a massage felt as if he was seeing him for the first time.  </p><p>A short, quick birthday present for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental">accidental</a> I wrote on Tumblr last November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental/gifts).



> One of these days, when I get a spare moment, I will need to write something longer and more explicit/smutty involving these two. ;-)

He’d had plenty of time to memorise every inch of Garrett Hawke’s body – hard muscle under smooth skin; lightly coated with soft dark hairs – Anders had healed Hawke after battle often enough, but giving Hawke a massage felt as if he was seeing him for the first time. Because now, he didn’t have to be ‘professional’; now, he had permission to take all the time in the world he needed – hands exploring places he’d never been to before, fingers tracing invisible trails along every curve and plane, eyes drinking in the sight and splendour of the Champion of Kirkwall, naked and putty in his hands.

Hawke exhaled a sigh of pleasure, and Anders smiled to himself, sweeping his hands from Hawke’s knees to the tops of his thighs, thumbs brushing tantalisingly close to his stirring cock, and smoothing his palms back down to his knees again. Again he repeated the strokes, noting with satisfaction how Hawke’s cock stirred every time, falling back as Anders’s hands swept back down to Hawke’s knees.

‘You’re such a tease,’ Hawke breathed, smiling affectionately all the same.

‘I can always stop, love,’ Anders said, his hands making their way back up to Hawke’s hips.

Hawke made a strangled noise. ‘No no no, don’t stop. This is… this is good.’

Anders chuckled, his hands moving up Hawke’s torso, leaving tiny shivers of anticipation in their wake, before making their way towards Hawke’s groin again. ‘Well, then I’m glad. Because it means you’ll _definitely_ enjoy what I’ve got planned for you… _later_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [hollyand-writes.tumblr.com](http://hollyand-writes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
